User talk:DeathByAnArrow
Abyssal in table There was an error in the template that prevented Abyssal from ever showing up as yes. I've fixed it, so you can remove that note now. :) --Shadowcrest 03:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks shadowcrest :D DeathByAnArrow 03:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Wintersday Hats Good (and relatively quick, if I recall rightly) effort on the hat screenies. I was waiting for you to get something together with all angles, but it looks like you opted out. If you've questions on how I get my screenies, feel free to ask. I will (try) to encourage some competition in screenshots -- That way if I get something wrong someone will replace my image -- It teaches me to get it done right the first time :) So I'll offer what advice or encouragement I can. Yamagawa 18:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Sweet, thanks alot :) Yeah i was gunna go get new screens, but i relised the quality still wouldnt be as good... yours are much better as they are now. :) so how do you get your screens at such good quality? DeathByAnArrow 20:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::# I use 2 accts and 2 computers. Log in on both, go out to isle of the nameless for lighting. ::# Set guildwars to produce high-quality screenshots by running it with the -bmp switch. Note that these screenshots take tons more disk, but lack the JPG degradation the standard screenshots might suffer. ::# Set graphics settings to the highest values, including anti-alising, and turn of post-processing effects. ::# I position as close as I can for headpiece screenies, using one account to take a screenshot of the item on the second. I get just on the edge of where the headpiece starts to clip. ::# The game actually uses different quality artwork for other players than you see for your own character. By themselves, the above steps will produce crap screen-shots, but are just fine if you only have one account -- you only suffer from lower resolution doing this with one account. With two accounts, you can get better resolution, but you have GOT to do something about that quality. (I've a few screenshots that still need redoing... sigh. Male paragon vanguard armor, for example) So I install KSMOD to give other players the same look and textures that my own character gets (www.k-u-n-t-z.com/ksmod -- read and understand the attached warnings. I suggest editing the .ini file to turn off the associated sound effects.) Remember, if a program melts your fridge and eats your microwave, Arena Net is not responsible. You have only yourself to blame. ::# Take the screenies. ::#* If taking a series of screenies, for headpiece or armor shots, I do not move either account. I only rotate the character that is wearing the gear to be photoed. ::# Load in generic graphics editor, that allows you to save as any-quality .jpg (I use Thumbs Plus (www.cerious.com) -- not really an editor, but it works for this well enough. Better than microsoft paint at any rate). Crop to suit. If preparing a set of screenshots, (armor from different angles...) crop at the same time so you can match sizes of the cropped images. Adjust the quality of the cropped JPG so that the saved file is sized to be just under 150kb, which is the max file size that wiki recommends. ::That's how I do it, in a over-sized and bloated nutshell Yamagawa 04:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::These are good tips! I copied them over to Project:Style and formatting/Armor/Art gallery#Headgear screenshot tips. --◄mendel► 08:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh man i thought i commented on this; Thanks for the tips Yamagawa :) and look where they got you, on the style and formatting guide xD DeathByAnArrow 20:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Hehe. And I was looking there for any notes on EoTN Headgear before doing screenies, and low and behold, there were some very familiar notes. I've revised them to something more closely resembling the formal style that GuildWiki prefers for official pages, but the content is the same (well, I did add an explanation of why you don't move during series of screen-shots...) Still, glad someone likes them. :) Yamagawa 21:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC)